Les nouvelles découvertes de Scorpius
by Jarick Potter Malefoy
Summary: Albus fait découvrir a son fiancé Scorpius, les boutiques érotiques et le camping naturistes des moldus.


**Les nouvelles découvertes de Scorpius**

**Résumé:** Albus fait découvrir a son fiancé Scorpius, les boutiques érotiques et le camping naturistes des moldus.

**Disclaimmer**: Les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**:M:18 ans et plus! ne contient pas de scène de sexe explicite mais contient des références a un film pornographique ,des livres pour adultes et plusieurs autres choses...

**Pairing**: AP/SM

**Chapitre 1: La verge d'or**

Albus avais décidé cette journée là de faire découvrir a son fiancé les boutiques érotiques moldus pour les gais.

-Scorpius, nous allons rentrer ici!

-La verge d'or: boutique érotique pour hommes...étrange nom pour une boutique et puis que peut t'ont trouver dans une boutique érotiques moldus? la magie nous permet de satisfaire toutes nos fantaisies sexuelles non?

-Oui et non. Oui c'est vrai dans le sens que je peut t'attacher au lit grâce a un sort quand j'en ai envie et non parce que les moldus ont inventer plusieurs façons ingénieuses pour se faire plaisir sans magie.

-Pff! j'ai bien hâte de voir ça...

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux dans la boutique moldus. La boutique était immense, sur les murs il y avais des publicités partout qui annonçait soit un produit, un film ou une ligne de vêtements avec des mannequins très bien fait de leur personnes, portant des sous-vêtements moulant leurs gros paquets. Il y avais plusieurs sections avec différents produits. Les sections étant le rayon vêtements et accessoires, celui des films pornos, les livres, les bd, les magasines et les jouets...

-Oh! Il y a un rayon vêtements allons voir vite! ordonna le blond tout exciter de voir pleins de vêtements en prenant son amant par la main

-Bon d'accord, je sais a quel point tu adore t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements

-Oh arrête...tu sais bien que j'aime bien paraître et m'acheter continuellement des nouveaux atours.

-Des fois je me demande même si tu aime plus tes vêtements et ton miroir mieux que moi...

-Tu sais bien que je t'aime plus que mes vêtements même que je serais prêt a me promener tout nu pendant tout un mois pour te le prouver...

-Vraiment? intéressant a savoir...

Ils commencèrent a se promener a travers la section des vêtements, Scorpius observant la moindre pièce de vêtement susceptible de lui plaire ou en commentant certaines trouvailles

-Heu...50$ pour un chandail déchiré de partout avec pleins de trous? les moldus sont décidément étranges

-Tiens regarde Scorpius je te verrais bien la dedans dis Al en tendant une paire de sous-vêtements Calvin Klein

-Bon choix, et moi je te verrais bien dans ceux-ci! lui dis-t'il en lui tendant un modèle différents d'une autre marque

-Mais qu'est que c'est Al? on dirais qu'ils ont manqués de tissus pour faire ce sous-vêtement et regarde celui-là aussi...

-Le premier est un string, très joli d'ailleurs qui t'irais bien et le deuxième est un jockstrap, ce sont des vêtements qui sont conçus comme ça. Prend les deux tu les essayera dans la cabine.

Ensuite, Scorpius et Albus décidèrent de prendre un pantalon taille basse et une belle chemise pour compléter l'ensemble. Le commis les invita a essayer le tout en les emmenant dans l'aire des cabines d'Essayages.

-Wow Scorpius! tu est vraiment beau et sexy!

-Je peut dire la même chose de toi amour, les moldus on quand même du goût pour les vêtements je dois dire!

-Alors...tout vous plais ici? oh mon dieu! mais vous êtes tout les deux magnifiques... dis le commis qui revenais après avoir servi un client et qui bavais presque devant la vue plus que plaisante de ses deux clients. Avez-vous déjà penser a vous lancer dans une carrière dans la pornographie?

-La pornographie? vous voulez dire comme mannequin?

-Heu...non...dites-moi vous savez ce que c'est de la pornographie? demanda le commis surpris

-Moi je sais c'est quoi, mais expliquez-lui demanda Albus d'un air malicieux

-Hé bien vous êtes a la bonne place pour le découvrir jeune homme, nous avons des milliers de films mettant en vedettes plusieurs bons acteurs que ce soit des tops avec leurs grosses queues, des poilus, des imberbes, des petits jeunes bottoms avec leur magnifiques cul prêt a se faire enculer, plusieurs films bien cochons qui répondent aux divers fantasmes de nos clients que ce soir cuir, sado-maso, pisse et bareback et bien d'autres encore. Bref! vous avec l'embarras du choix! des questions?

-ok...euh!...mais c'est quoi des films? demanda Scorpius quand même un peu blanc

-?

-Nous habitons dans un coin reculé ou nous n'avons malheureusement pas accès facilement a la télé et encore moins a des films, nous avons décider de remédier a cela aujourd'hui expliqua Albus

-Ah ok! ceci explique cela...eh bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser un moment un client me demande. Les dvd sont dans le coin la-bàs je vous laisse les découvrir par vous même, si vous voulez des suggestions appelez-moi.

-Ça ira merci beaucoup! dis Albus poliment

Une fois le commis assez loin, ils se dirigèrent dans la section des dvd. Il y en avais plusieurs centaines. Classés par catégories.

-Merlin, y'a des hommes qui ont des gros pénis comme ça? demanda Scorpius stupéfait en voyant la pochette d'un dvd.

-Oui, décidément la nature est plus que généreuse avec certains...

-Oh merde...mais...est ce que je rêve ou cet homme se fait rentrer un bras dans le derrière demanda t'il en voyant la pochette d'un autre film

-Non tu ne rêve pas, il ne se fait pas passer juste le poignet il se fait passer presque le bras au complet.

-Merlin! Albus il faut absolument faire appel aux aurors moldus, il y a des hommes qui se font torturer sur ce dvd, ils sont peut être même morts a l'heure qui l'est! s'inquiéta le jeune blond

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sont pas morts, je te rassure, ils sont payer pour ce faire torturer et même qu'il en redemandent!

-Vraiment? les moldus sont fous ou quoi?

-Bien non voyons! Tiens regarde ce dvd ça a l'air bien

-Twinklight? regardons le résumé...ça a l'air bien...c'est un film qui parle de vampires.

-Oh tient celui-là je devrais le montrer a mon père, quoique...c'est trop drôle comme coïncidence...Whorrey Potter and the sorcerer's balls. Tient...c'est étrange, ç'a parle aussi de sorciers et même de voldemort qui est renommé ici Voldemorecock.

-Celui qui a fait cela est surement un sorcier d'origine moldu.

-Tu a probablement raison. Je crois que je vais prendre ses deux films.

-Ok, mais comment ont va faire pour les écouter ses films je ne sais même pas comment c'est supposé marcher ce machin moldu là.

-Nous allons acheter une télé et un lecteur qui permet de lire les disques dvd contenu dans le boitier des films, et rendu chez nous je vais le trafiquer pour qu'il puisse marcher avec de la magie puisque dans le monde moldu ces machines marches a l'électricité.

-Bon d'accord, maintenant allons voir les livres, les revues et les bd?

-les bandes dessinés...c'est comme des livres mais avec des dessins et des textes qui ne bougent pas.

-ah ok! oh! tient des contes moldus gays...''Le prince charmant". ''Loïc sur le chemin de la gloire et de l'amour''...Ça a l'air bien, je crois que je vais le prendre.''Prince Radieux'' et ''Prince Charmés'' d'autres contes. ''Les nouvelles aventures de Léonidas Pinipidès'' un genre de détective qui résout des enquête ça a l'air intéressant aussi.

-Décidément, mon père est populaire même dans le monde moldu regarde! dis Albus en montrant a Scorpius un roman portant le nom de Larry Poppers et le secret de l'arôme interdit. Je vais le prendre aussi celui-la question de rire un peu...

-D'après moi tu va plus bander un peu en le lisant c'est un livre érotique commenta Scorpius

-Haha très drôle!

-Tient regarde des livres d'images avec des gros pénis. ''Bites xxl'', ''The big penis book''...qui dis gros pénis dis gros livre!. C'est juste dommage que les images ne bougent pas comme dans notre monde.

-Ici, il y a les bandes dessinés regarde...''Frères des dragons'', tient ça devrait plaire a oncle Charlie.

-''Naked Justice'', ''Camili-Cat'', ''Deimos'',''L'initiation'', ''Justin'',''Satisfaction garantie'',''L'invasion des Félinoïdes'',"Zahn'', ''Winter's Moon", je les prends toutes.

-Maintenant allons voir pour terminer les jouets.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux dans la section des jouets.

-Merlin, j'ai jamais vu autant de pénis de toute ma vie. Il y a de toute les grandeurs et même de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Tient c'est bizarre pourquoi il y a un bouton ici...demanda t'il en tournant celui-ci. IKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! s'écria t'il en échappant le vibrateur et en reculant de peur. Albus ce pénis est en vie il bouge tout seul...

-HAHAHAHAHA! calme-toi, il n'est pas en vie, c'est un vibrateur, c'est normal qu'il se torde dans tout les sens et même qu'il y a trois vitesses expliqua t'il en ramassant le pénis et en augmentant la vitesse.

-C'est pour faire quoi au juste?

-Comme un vrai pénis sauf qu'il bouge dans tout les sens et qu'il n'éjacule pas du sperme.

-Étrange...mais j'aime mieux un vrai pénis comme le tient

-Merci. j'aime bien savoir que mon pénis te plait. Je vais en acheter un quand même et nous pourrons l'essayer ce soir quand dis-tu?

-Bah! si tu veux.

-Je vais prendre aussi ça

-Des boules?

-Tu verra ce soir a quoi ça sert...

-Ok...et ça c'est quoi?

-Un buttplug tu met ça dans l'anus ça permet par exemple de garder le sperme a l'intérieur

-Oh! c'est pratique quand tu veux faire des enfants.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses...

-Pompe a pénis?

-Oui ça sert a faire gonfler le pénis, mais nous n'en avons pas besoin car il y a un sort pour cela

-Brent Corrigan Fleshjack? regarde il y a une bouche dans ce tube...et dans celui là un trou de cul, il y a même un pénis.

-Oui, ils ont reproduis la bouche, le cul et le pénis d'un acteur porno et il on mis ça dans des tubes. Quand tu rentre ta queue la dedans tu te sens comme si tu pénétrais l'acteur en question.

-L'acteur est pas laid, prenons les trois modèles, comme ça nous aurons de quoi faire un trip a trois ce soir...

-Bonne décision, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir...

-Maintenant on y vas? il reste encore la télé et le lecteur dvd a acheter

-Oui, allons-y tout ce magasinage m'as excité j'ai hâte d'arriver à la maison histoire d'essayer tout ces trucs moldus...

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux a la caisse avec leurs achats. Le commis encaissa leurs achats sur la machine.

-Alors, j'espère que votre magasinage vous a plu. N'hésitez pas a revenir nous voir et tenez, prenez cette carte. Si vous décidez de vous lancer dans le porno appellez a ce numéro. Ils font des auditions pour trouver des nouveaux acteurs et ils payent même beaucoup quand ils trouvent de nouveaux talents digne de plaire aux fans de films pornos.

-Merci, nous allons y réfléchir.

-Oui, c'est cela...bonne journée

-Bonne journée a vous et revenez bientôt!

Ils allèrent ensuite acheter une télévision 50 pouces et un lecteur dvd qu'il placèrent ensuite dans la voiture moldu des Potter pour ensuite rentrer rapidement à la maison. Albus brancha la télévision et le lecteur dvd et les enchanta ensuite pour qu'il marche sans électricité. C'est ainsi que cette soirée-là Scorpius découvrit pour la première les films pornos. Une expérience disons...jouissive compte tenu de la nuit de débauche et de sexe qui s'en suivit avec les jouets sexuels. La journée suivante se passa a se remettre de la nuit passé en lisant les bandes dessinés et les livres et à encore faire l'amour passionnément jusqu'à épuisement.


End file.
